Ravat
Ravat is a mysterious and highly dangerous being who made his debut slaughtering a large number of Ta'har. He is possessed of an incredible capacity for destruction, as he was able to remove one Ta'har's entire lower body, even with his victim's enhanced durability. Personality Ravat is driven by his bloodlust. He finds nothing more enjoyable than others in pain, especially when he's the root cause. Ravat's brutal, sadistic nature knows no bounds. While he seems crude and thoughtless on the outside, this is an intentional ploy - He is incredibly intelligent, and knows how to get exactly what he wants, exactly when he wants it. He loves strong liquor, violent women who can match his taste for bloodshed, and general outlets for his cruelty Ravat rarely takes a job for money alone; he's most likely to take jobs that will let him cause pain to others along the way. However, by no means does he place little value in money: His cruelty is accentuated by his greed. As if Ravat wasn't bad enough with all of the aforementioned traits, he is also a very shrewd businessman, and a well-known figure on the Intergalactic Black Market. Allegiance Ravat has been revealed to be serving a mysterious being known as Lord Void through his sometimes-superior, sometimes-rival Nabonidus. Nabonidus runs the show in Void's absence, but Ravat isn't too much lower on the foodchain; and when Void is awake, Ravat and Nabonidus are on roughly the same level of authority (Although, Nabonidus is more powerful - Enough that Ravat would actually refrain from starting a fight with him). It would seem that Ravat has no other affections for the Nightmare cause outside of giving him a constant supply of innocents to slaughter and torture. It is unknown exactly what species Ravat is from or how he came to align with the Nightmares, but one Nightmare's calling him by the nickname "Traitor-Pup" may give some clues. He's also been referred to as legendarily despised by dreamkeepers by Namah and Vi due to betrayal of their cause under unknown circumstances. At this time, it would seem that Ravat was a dreamkeeper who defected to the Nightmares so as to sate his thirst for violence. To further complicate matters, Nabonidus's mention of Ravat's family, even vaguely, was the first thing to cause Ravat's nigh perpetual grin to fall. History At one time, Ravat interrupted the battle between Deathsaurus and Keichi, offering to lend Keichi his assistance in return for being shown what the map Keichi had found lead to. Much, much later, Ravat was seen with Nabonidus, watching Kakamu's funeral. The two were previously discussing plans for the future - However, they then headed to the battle between Sasuken, Wekiga, and the Shattered Mirror Makuta Anima. Later, Ravat and a pair of Nightmares were sent to save Aeturnus from both the knights sent by Blackout and the mutineers on his own ship. Afterwards, he brought the human commander to the nightmarish world of Bralgu, where they met with Nabonidus. Most recently, Ravat appeared to expunge the influence of rogue Nightmares from Prudence Franklin's scar; saying that he was only doing it because Nabonidus was especially set on that particular fixture of his plans. Ravat was gone in a heartbeat afterwards before anyone had even realized his disappearance. Abilities Decay: Ravat possesses an ability that allows him to corrupt and break down matter, materialized as a rust-red energy cloud with purple crackles. Tunneling: One of his abilities revolves around rapidly burrowing into and through the ground. So far, it has been seen used to escape dangerous situations, such as the short, yet violent dispute between Nabonidus and Wekiga. Trivia *Ravat's favorite food is barbecue of all kinds; his least favorite is salad. He ''despises ''salads, and goes out of his way to kill and maim vegetarians. (*Note: Zev Raregroove/Mistgun has no problems with vegetarians, as long as they don't try to make him abandon his hamburger, barbecue, hotdog and/or steak. ;3) *To an extent, Ravat's eyes - Yellow with orange slit pupils - Resemble Namah's mint-green eyes with darker green slit pupils. *Though only in passing, Ravat has mentioned that he takes some enjoyment from watching funerals. *Ravat has his own unique laugh, starting with 'Sha'; i.e., "Shahahah!" Category:Unknown species Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev